The Seventh Horcrux
by Adam123456789098
Summary: Dumbledore wasn't the only person that withheld information. Voldemort creates a Seventh Horcrux in total secrecy, years after his demise, hiding it inside the child of one of his loyal followers... Eventual femslash! Rating for future chapters.


**A.N. **I'm planning on making this a very long Fanfic, as in it'll span all seven years so any and all feedback would be appreciated, especially in the area of how much I should focus on the earlier years where it's more than likely going to be moving slower than the later years.

**Chapter 1: **The Sorting Hat

I sighed happily as the warm arms of my mother wrapped around my neck and pulled me into a tight, comforting hug, effectively quieting the sobs racking my body. I heard my father from beside us growl a little before he bent down to my brother, giving him a pep talk. I ignored him almost entirely, instead deciding to listen to the soft breaths of my mother.

"Do I really need to go mother?" I asked weakly.

"Yes sweetheart, but don't worry, you'll make plenty of friends at Hogwarts and learn much more magic than what you currently know, and of course, your brother will be right there with you. I'm sure you'll love it so just give it go, OK?" My mother asked in her sweet voice.

I nodded into the crook of her neck before she pulled away and wiped the tear tracks from my cheeks with the pad of her thumbs, her hands cupping my cheeks lovingly. She smiled as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss against my forehead.

"Just remember that your father and I will always love you, no matter what and we'll await your and your brother's return," I smiled as my mother spoke, her words filling me with hope.

"Its time to go," My father said from beside us, "You need to get good seats in the same cabin, remember to look after your sister Draco."

My slightly younger brother nodded at being handed the task by the man he looked up to the most with a big smile on his face. My father ruffled the blond hair on my brother's head, and I couldn't help but envy the evident pride and devotion that my father had for my younger twin.

I rolled my eyes before heading towards the train with my luggage and pet Puffskein, Alarielle, tucked safely in my free arm. I held it a little closer as my brother confidently strode past me, quickly meeting up with his friends Vincent and Gregory who had already finished saying goodbye to their parents and were handing their luggage to a small group of House Elves. Draco and I did the same before he turned to the two chubby boys with a superior smile.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said with a nod as he greeted his best friends, trying to act cool, "Come on, we'd best get on the train," My brother ordered. I followed my brother and his friends onto the train; they quickly found an empty room on the first carriage and took their seats. I walked into the same cabin and moved to take a seat beside my brother as Vincent and Gregory had opted to sit beside one another.

"Stop," Draco said with clear disdain in his voice, effectively stopping me from sitting beside him, "You can't sit there."

I looked at my brother in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You can't sit with us; I don't want you to sit with us."

"But… Father said," I tried but quickly stopped as Draco started to speak over me.

"I don't care what father said, he's not here, and neither is our mother for that matter. Just go away, we don't want you here," My brother explained in a cold voice.

I looked to Vincent and Gregory with tears already pricking the backs of my eyes, I pleaded with them without words, but they both chose my brother over me… They always did.

"Fine then," I said holding back tears and holding my pet just a little tighter, "I'll go sit by myself you jerks," I spat before I ran from the room and down the train in search of an empty room on the train.

It didn't take me long before I found myself huddled by a window in an empty room on the Hogwarts Express. I quickly pulled my hair out of the refined ponytail it had been in so I could somewhat hide behind it, and Alarielle as the train hadn't yet left and I'd hate for anyone to see me in my current state. It would have disgraced the Malfoy name after all.

It took more than a few minutes for me to calm down completely and, as it turned out, it wasn't a moment too soon as the door to the room I was sitting in slowly slid open. A boy slightly shorter than me with dark hair and a pair of odd glasses peeked in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The dark-haired boy asked hopefully as he looked at me.

I nodded my head and motioned for the boy to enter, as he did, I narrowed my eyes slightly at the dark-haired boy. "Are you Harry Potter?" I asked in astonishment as I took in the tell-tale scar on his forehead.

"That's right, I am," The boy said with a bashful smile, "How did you know?"

"You are famous among witches and wizards… The boy who lived," I said, remembering what I had overheard my father discussing with some other men a few days prior. "My names Elaine by the way," I held a hand out to the boy, "Elaine Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry extended his hand out to mine and shook it firmly, before noticing the small ball of fluff in my arm, "What is that?" He asked causing me to laugh a little.

"You really don't know?" I asked, receiving nothing but a slight blush and head shake in answer, "This is Alarielle, she's a Puffskein."

Harry watched in astonishment as I lovingly stroked the animal, "Wh-What is a Puffskein?" His tone was bewildered as he watched the interaction.

I smiled excitedly as I pulled the ball of fluff up and rubbed it against my cheek, loving the soft humming sound it emitted as I did so, "_This_ is a Puffskein," I said as I continued to nuzzle the creature. "They are great pets and are so lovely to cuddle up too," I said excitedly. I rummaged around in one of the pockets inside my robes and quickly pulled out a small red berry, "Watch this," I grinned as I waved the berry in front of my pets face three times before tossing the berry into the air. In less than a second, the creatures long purple tongue shot out of its mouth and wrapped around the falling berry before pulling the morsel into its mouth, humming softly as the flavor of the berry filled its mouth.

"That was amazing!" Harry gushed "Can I try?"

"Maybe in a couple of hours, I can't overfeed her," I stated responsibly.

The dark-haired boy looked crestfallen, and the cabin descended into silence for a few moments but thankfully the whistle of the train sounded before things could become too awkward and the train began to move.

"It won't be long now," I said trying to ease the tension. However Harry seemed far more interested in the passing landscape than in me, so I instead focused on my Puffskein, as I rested my head against the window.

I watched silently as the landscape passed by, my Puffskein sat on my shoulder, half buried in my white-blond hair while it snoozed happily. I was starting to feel drowsy myself and allowed my eyes to droop slowly, inviting the sweet sensation of sleep to come over me. I vaguely heard the sound of the door to the cabin opening, and someone speaking to Harry but quickly found myself not caring in the slightest as I slipped into the realm of sleep.

"Watch It!" The sound of someone calling out woke me up, I opened my eyes groggily, and the first thing I noticed was the many wrappers strewn across the room. My hand jumped to my shoulder, and I was relieved when I felt the familiar fluff of my Puffskein, I smiled as I took it back into my arms and rose my head off of the window.

"So… What's all this?" I asked, motioning to the rubbish and candy that was spread around the cabin.

"Harry bought it all," A red-headed boy said from beside Harry, a small rat sat on his lap with its head buried in a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I grimaced at the sight of the box, I never had any luck with the candy and always ended up with the worst flavors.

"And who are you?" I asked the redhead with a smile.

"Ronald Weasley, but my friends call me Ron," The boy said as he held his hand out.

I took the offered appendage firmly, "I'm Elain Narcissa Malfoy," I introduced myself and noticed the boy recoil slightly at the sound of my last name. Instead of saying anything I looked down at the rat on the boy's lap questioningly.

"That's just Scabbers," Ron explained, "He's a little pathetic, but my brother gave me a spell to turn him yellow. You guys want to see?"

"Yeah," Harry exclaimed with an excited smile on his face, he sat up a little taller in his seat as he gave the redhead his complete attention.

The redhead pulled out his wand confidently and cleared his throat, but before he could get anywhere, a young girl wandered into the doorway. She looked around the cabin briefly, and in this time I couldn't stop myself from looking her over, mostly because, much like myself, she was one of the few people already wearing the school uniform. The clothes hung loosely off her frame, showing forward thinking as she would grow into them, meaning her parents wouldn't need to buy more robes for her during the school year. Her brown hair was bushy and unkempt, hiding most of her face but her brown eyes, small nose, and pursed lips were visible.

"Has any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," She asked our small group, the two boys shook their heads, and her eyes settled on mine. I felt as my face flushed slightly under the brunette's gaze, "What about you?" She asked, her tone hardening slightly as I didn't answer.

"No," My voice was small under the girl's scrutiny, "I haven't seen any."

The brunette rolled her eyes before turning back to the boys, "You're doing magic?" She asked as she made her way into the cabin and taking a seat beside me, "Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat again before starting the incantation that his brother had taught him, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," He waved his wand as he finished the spell. The rat squeaked as the spell hit it, but instead of changing the color of the rat, all it did was blow the box off of the creature's head.

Ron turned to Harry and shrugged his shoulders at the dark-haired boy who immediately returned the gesture. I looked back to the newly arrived girl and saw the thoroughly unimpressed look on her face, and stifled a giggle at the look gracing her features.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked with a soft condescending laugh, causing the two boys to look at each other, "Well, it's not very good, is it. Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells, but they've all worked for me." She stood from her chair and looked expectantly at me, "Would you mind switching seat with me for a moment?" I obliged and watched as the girl pulled out her dark-brown wand and pointed it directly at Harry's face. "For example, Oculus Reparo," She said as she tapped her wand against Harry's glasses.

The boy pulled his glasses off and looked at them in amazement, "That's better isn't it?" Harry replaced his glasses with a nod, "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She said as she turned to Ron.

"I'm, Ron Weasley," The redhead said around a mouthful of food.

The brunette turned to me with a raised eyebrow, "Elain Narcissa Malfoy," I said for the third time in just a few hours, frustrated with the whole situation.

"A pleasure," She said in an unimpressed tone, "You two best change into your robes," The brunette spoke to the two boys sitting across from us, "I expect we'll be arriving soon."

Hermione then stood and walked out of the cabin, but she stopped at the door and turned back, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, just there," She said motioning to the right side of the redhead's nose.

Ron tried to wipe it away as Hermione left, but it stayed where it was, "What was her problem, hey?" Ron asked Harry and me.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders while I sat in my seat and didn't respond to the question; it seemed a bit rude to talk behind the girls back. I looked back out the window and watched as the trees became sparse, the sun slowly lowering over the horizon, "She's right though, we are almost to Hogwarts."

The train pulled into a station I'm assuming somewhere near Hogwarts, the whistle of the train announcing our arrival. I quickly got to my feet and headed out of the train when Ron and Harry pushed passed me, I scowled at the two boys, biting back the insult that had quickly come to my tongue. _They're just excited; _I told myself as I fell into line behind them.

"Come along first years, form a line," A massive man in front of us called out in a deep booming voice, "Come along now, don't be shy."

"Hi Hagrid," Harry said excitedly as he looked up at the massive man.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as he looked up at the man, causing the bushy-bearded man to laugh jovially.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," The hairy man said after his laughter, "Anyway first years, follow me, and stay close."

I followed long after the large man somewhere near the front of the line, I could hear the sounds of chatter all around me from the other excited students, causing me to feel somewhat alone. I felt a few tears prick at the back of my eyes when I felt an arm brush against my own.

"Oh, sorry," I looked to my left and walking beside me was Hermione.

I smiled softly at the bushy haired brunette, "It's no problem," I said as my Puffskein jumped from my inner robe pocket and onto the other girl's shoulder.

Hermione jumped a little at the sudden movement before she grabbed the small ball of fluff, she looked at the creature curiously, tilting her head slightly, "What's this?" She asked as she started to pet it lightly with her thumbs.

"It's a Puffskein… I thought everyone in the Wizarding world knew that I mean Harry hasn't been part of our world for years, so that explains him."

Hermione's face fell a little as she passed my pet back to me, "Well… I'm a Muggle-Born," Hermione said a little crestfallen.

"Really?" I asked in confusion, "Well you are quite advance for a Muggle-Born, my mother always told me that Muggle-Born's usually knew almost nothing about magic when they first arrived at school."

Hermione perked up at the compliment, "I am quite advanced aren't I," The girl said cockily and I smiled at her tone of voice.

We grew silent as we approached the edge of a massive lake that was filled with small boats, each one holding a small lantern in the middle. "Climb aboard everyone," Hagrid commanded as he climbed into a boat by himself, the large man was only just able to fit in the small boat, and it appeared as if you couldn't even fit a grain of sand extra beside him.

I followed Hermione to an empty boat and climbed in, immediately taking a seat beside her, we stayed silent; however, as the boats were slowly filled with the other first years. Before long the boats magically started moving across the lake, and I heard gasps from all around as the large castle we were going to be staying in for the next nine months filled their vision. I merely shrugged at the sight and instead started playing with my Puffskein again as Malfoy Manner was just as impressive as the castle before me.

The boats quickly made their way across the Great Lake and pulled up on the other side of the water, and the castle now looked much more imposing than before. My eyes widened as I took in the sheer size of the castle and quickly realized that the Malfoy estate was smaller than Hogwarts.

"Wow," I breathed in surprise as I walked in line with the rest of the first years, Hermione still by my side and my Puffskein resting in my arms.

"Hurry along first years, we don't want to keep everyone waiting," Hagrid called out from in front of the line, holding a large lantern over his head as he led the way into the school.

My fellow students continued to chat amongst themselves as we walked up a set of stairs towards an older woman standing at the top. Hagrid walked passed the older woman with a nod of his head, "Professor McGonagall, good evening."

"Good evening Hagrid, I will take it from here," Hagrid nodded his head before walking through the large doors behind the older woman. "Welcome to Hogwarts," The Professor said with a welcoming smile on her face, "In a few moments you shall pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." As the last house was announced, I heard my brother snicker a little as he looked to his friends with a smug smile on his face.

"While you are here your house will be your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup."

"Trevor!" A young chubby boy with black hair interrupted the Professor before running forwards and collecting a small brown toad from the top step.

"I take it that's Neville," I said to Hermione with a smirk on my face, the brunette however just nodded while a few of the other students around laughed at the boy's outburst.

"Sorry," The boy said with a bow after picking up the toad.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," And with that Professor McGonagall disappeared through into the Great Hall.

"So it's true then," The familiar voice of my brother sounded from across the stairs, "What they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A soft murmur of surprise erupted amongst the group of first years, "This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said as he nodded towards his friends. The blond made a move towards the dark-haired boy, and I felt myself moving up next to Harry involuntarily.

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," My brother said as he glanced between Harry and myself, Ron stood next to Harry on the opposite side and snorted at the way Draco introduced himself. My brother did not like that one bit and sneered at the redheaded boy, "No need to ask your name, red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley," Draco spat the name in disgust.

I growled softly, earning my brother's attention, "Have you got something to say, Elaine?" I shook my head slowly, knowing that whatever I said on the matter would earn me a lovely Howler in the morning. "That's what I thought," He said through gritted teeth as I continued to scowl at my younger twin brother.

Draco turned back to Harry confidently, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there."

My brother held his hand out for to Harry to seal the deal, the dark-haired boy ignored the offered appendage and looked my brother in the eye, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

I could see in my brothers' eyes that he was about to blow up at the other boy, but I was saved the embarrassment by Professor McGonagall walking up behind Draco and tapping him on the back with a rolled-up piece of parchment. One look at the older witch sent my brother walking briskly back to Vincent and Gregory, and I couldn't keep the smirk from my face as he walked away like a wounded puppy.

Professor McGonagall's face softened just a little as she looked over the rest of the students, "We're ready for you now, follow me," The older witch set forth immediately, through the small glass doors that led into a large corridor.

"Thanks for the back-up back there," Harry said from beside me.

I smiled down at the slightly shorter boy, "Of course, Draco was being a jerk."

Ron nodded his head, "A lot of Pure-Bloods are like that, they see themselves as superior," Ron explained from Harry's side, and I nodded my agreement.

"It's an unfortunate truth that we have to live with," I sighed frustratedly.

Before the conversation could continue, we reached a large set of ornate, double doors that opened by themselves as we approached. Sitting just on the other side of the doors was a massive hall with four very long tables running down the length of it and a final table running horizontally on the far end of the room. The first four long tables were filled with smiling students who were looking amongst the first years, seemingly sizing us up.

I kept my eyes trained ahead of me, and smiled a little as I saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in an oddly ornate chair, he was smiling as his eyes darted over each of the first-years, his eyes lingering on Harry for just a few moments.

"It's not really the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History," I heard Hermione say from behind me.

Will you wait along here, please?" Professor McGonagall asked as she motioned in front of herself with her the same piece of parchment that she had used to get Draco's attention. Of course, we obliged, "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The Headmaster stood from his seat and rested his hands on the table before him, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note… That the Dark Forrest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you, that the third-floor corridor, on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." A soft murmur was apparent at the mention of death in the school, "Thank you," And with that Professor Dumbledore sat back down and allowed Professor McGonagall to continue.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses. Hermione Granger!"

"Oh no, okay. Relax!" Hermione told herself as she began to move forward.

I stepped aside as Hermione made to move past me and tapped her shoulder, 'You'll be fine,' I mouthed to the shorter girl, garnering a smile of appreciation a from her she began to walk forwards with a little more confidence.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron said from beside me, I rolled my eyes at the redhead, shaking my head a little as I smiled up at Hermione who was already seated on the stool in front of us, the Sorting Hat being lowered onto her head.

"Ah, right then. Mm, right. Okay, Gryffindor!" The hat called out for all to hear, every student at the Gryffindor table stood and cheered as Hermione happily jumped off of her seat and practically skipped to the table that held the rest of the Gryffindors.

The cheering quickly died down so the Sorting could continue, "Draco Malfoy!" I gulped a little, with Draco being called up already that meant I was next. I felt my heart start to beat a little faster as the realization set in.

Ignoring the pounding in my chest I instead focused on Draco as he approached the stool, the Hat was lowered onto his head, "Slytherin!" The Hat hollered instantly, and my brother smiled a superior smile as he jumped from the stool and walked confidently to the Slytherin table.

"Elaine Malfoy!"

My heart leaped into my throat as my name was called and I almost tripped over my own feet as I took my first step. I steadied myself, as I continued to walk, this was the moment of truth. I knew what my family wanted; at least what my father wanted.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, as I sat on the stool, the Hat lowered slowly onto my head, and I gasped as I heard it's voice, "Another Malfoy hey… But this _is _strange, while you do hold some traits of a Malfoy… Hmm, _very _interesting… Better be… Gryffindor!"


End file.
